1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly to a field assembled optical connector which allows optical fibers to be easily arranged, connected, and assembled in the field for optical connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical connectors for connecting optical fibers as an optical linking means of various communication devices, precision measurers, audio/video devices, sensors, etc., which are used as signal transmitting mediums, are generally used. In recent years, machined connector parts are finally assembled to connect optical fibers in the field by manufacturing companies, making it possible to easily assemble the parts. Meanwhile, various field assembled optical connectors are used to peel sheaths of optical fibers or optical cables, cut and simply assemble the optical fibers or optical cables, so that a plurality of optical lines can be connected promptly and easily as FTTH (Fiber To The Home) services are expanded.
A typical field assembled optical connector mainly includes a ferrule for connection of optical fibers, a boot for preventing an optical fiber exposed to the outside from being damaged due to its bending to protect the optical fiber, and a frame surrounding and protecting an outer side of the ferrule.
However, most optical connectors are not suitable for installation in the field, and it is not easy to connect optical fibers in the field.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-0985146 discloses an FC type field assembled optical connector as a conventional field assembled optical connector.
However, since the conventional FC type field assembled optical connector includes a separate flange to protect a core wire of the ferrule and a clamp for arranging a core wire of an optical cable, the number of parts and manufacturing costs increase. Further, since the assembled structure of the optical connector is complex, it cannot be assembled in the field promptly.
In an FTTH system, an optical cable is connected, for example, to subscriber equipment at home, and an end of the optical cable is finished in the form of a connector and is installed on a wall surface, in which case an FTTH operator sets the optical cable to be longer than an actual length by several meters to introduce the optical cable into a home, considering connections between optical cables. Further, the operator cuts the optical cable in an optical terminal box by a necessary length in a construction field, and after assembling the optical connector at an end of the optical cable, the operator connects the optical terminal box to an optical adapter within a home to install the optical cable.
Although an LC, ST, FC, and SC optical connectors are widely used as optical connectors used for connection of optical cables, most optical connectors are not suitable for installation in the field and it is not easy to connect optical fibers in the field.